We are Everlasting
by InvisibleeInk
Summary: After the battle, Streamfeather is left with a horrible scar, on her beautiful pelt. Will Goldenpool stick with her through the consequences?


We Are Everlasting

**A warrior Challenge, Friendship is Magic. Hope you like it!**

It was a battle worse than any cat could've imagined. Streamfeather, a beautiful sleek she-cat with white forepaws, chest, and throat, and a blue-grey pelt, and bright green eyes left the battlefield limping all the way, with her medicine cat, Ivyshadow murmuring encouragingly into her ear to keep moving. Goldenpool watched her with pained eyes. "We are best friends." She told herself.

After the battle, Goldenpool went to check on Streamfeather in the medicine cat den. She looked in and gasped. "W-What happened to her?" she whispered pointing her tail to Streamfeather's pelt, where there was a big gash straight across.

Ivyshadow's look was pained as she said, "I'm afraid that even if her wounds are healing, this one will certainly not. IT will leave a terrible scar if it does." Goldenpool shook her head in despair. "What about her family?" she whispered. "She was one beautiful cat, but- but this will change my family's thoughts as well being her friend!" she cried out loud.

"Shhhh!" Ivyshadow said shushing her. "They mustn't know. I found a new herb, only for blue-gray cats, that will spread on the scar, and will cover only some, but enough for it that the scar won't be noticeable too much." Ivyshadow said. "Can you keep a secret?" She asked her eyes filled with hope.

Goldenpool looked uncertain. _I don't want to lie to my family, but if it takes me that much to keep my best friend; I will lie to my own family._ "Fine. I'll do it."

Seven days later Streamfeather walked out the medicine cat den and everything was quiet. Then her mother screamed, "Streamfeather! I missed you so much!" Her father just gave disapproving stares to dare challenge anyone about his mate's reaction. Goldenpool only smiled on the outside, but in the inside, she was aching for seeing her friend so loved right now, but what would happen if the found out about her horrible scar? They carried with their regular duties, but Streamfeather was excused by Tricklestar.

The next day, Goldenpool woke up to hear screaming in the elder's den. She gulped hoping that one of the branch that had not scraped off some of the herb juice. Goldenpool ran to the elder's den, trying to get there before Streamfeather's father did, and she succeeded. But her eyes trailed to Streamfeather's startled head, and looked down to her pelt. Her gash was showing.

"What is this?" her mother, Blueflower asked her, trying to keep herself from shrieking out loud.

"I-I don't know." Streamfeather said trying to cover up.

"It must have been because of that branch right next to her." I lied.

Her mother didn't look convinced at all, and Goldenpool was pulled away by her sister. "Mama wants you Goldie." She said using her nickname that told her, "You're in trouble."

Goldenpool went towards her mother and father and waited for the blow to strike. And it did. Hard. "Goldenpool, did you know about this?" my father asked sternly. I shook my head.

"Are you sure?" Tricklestar asked me. Heck, the leader even went on her! "Goldenpool, I know you're her best friend, but I need you tell me the truth." he said. Goldenpool snuck a glance to Ivyshadow asking er if she should tell. Her gaze told her one simple answer, _No!_

"No Tricklestar. I had no idea. Say, how did you like that plump fish? I caught it!" she said proudly trying to change the subject. It worked!

"It was very yummy. I should get some more fish like that. Could you show me?" Tricklestar said cheerfully. Goldenpool nodded vigorously hoping she would stray away from the topic, but she was wrong. "Goldenpool." Tricklestar growled. "I am banning you from Streamfeather if you don't tell me the truth." Goldenpool was shocked by his behavior but held still

"I am not lying."

"Very well then." Tricklestar growled. He turned around leaving abruptly. Goldenpool just stood there rigid with shock, and soon fell to the ground. "What have you done to me Streamfeather?" she asked with a voice barely above a whisper. Soon, she slumped back to camp, and into the medicine cat den. "So much for keeping a secret." She muttered.

Ivyshadow appeared with a pained expression. She bowed her head in shame; after all, it was her idea to keep quiet. Days and days Goldenpool had not been herself. Her sister Brairsong was worried. "Are you okay?" she asked. Goldenpool shook her head and told her story. After, Brairsong shouted, "And then you should tell! You won't have to be separated now!" she said. But Goldenpool just shook her head. "I'd rather be banned, than not be her friend. Because, we are Everlasting.

How **was it? Tell me where I should work on it, tell me if its good, HELP! Review~**


End file.
